Happy New Year's!
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: Boy do Shadow and Rouge have a New Year's Day surprise cooked up for you. I hope you enjoy their show!


Chaos Controller15: Happy New Year! That's right, it's 2012 now! I don't know about you, but the 366 days in front of us have as much potential as ever. I can't wait to live them up and see what happens! Now, how about a year-welcoming story? A concert, perhaps? I think so. Without further ado, I bring you G.U.N.

There was a banner on display above the stage in the middle of the park. It read, "**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012,**" in big, bold font. The aforementioned stage lay silent without anything but the amplifiers on it.

That was going to change soon, very soon.

Rouge the Bat stepped up onto the stage, holding a microphone in her hand. "Hello Mobius!" She cried out.

Connected to the amplifiers, her voice rung throughout the park and beyond. It caught the attention of many citizens, especially those walking around the park. Instantly, at least two-dozen people flocked right in front of the stage. "And hello 2012!"

The small crowd cheered. "I think I know how to properly introduce ourselves to the New Year." Rouge said slyly. 

Just after she said that a guitar started playing. The crowd went crazy as more people arrived to see what was going on.

After an introduction the bat began to sing.

Rouge: Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
>Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends<br>I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour 

Shadow the Hedgehog emerged onto the stage playing the guitar. If possible, the crowd was even louder. He smiled and began to sing himself.

Shadow: I remember it's the first time that I saw her there

She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing

I'm kind of nervous cause I think all her friends hate me

She's the one she'll always be there

She took my hand and that made it I swear

Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Rouge: She said what

Shadow: And I told her that I didn't know

Rouge: She's so cool

Shadow: I'm gonna sneak in through her window

Everything's better when

Shadow and Rouge: She's around

Shadow: I can't wait till her parents go

Shadow and Rouge: Out of town

Shadow: I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

When we said we were gonna move to Vegas

I remember the look her mother gave us

Seventeen without a purpose or direction

We don't owe anyone a f(censored) explanation

Shadow: I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Rouge: She said what

Shadow: And I told her that I didn't know

Rouge: She's so cool

Shadow: I'm gonna sneak in through her window

Everything's better when

Shadow and Rouge: She's around

Shadow: I can't wait till her parents go

Shadow and Rouge: Out of town

Shadow: I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Rouge: Black and white pictures of her on my wall

Shadow: I waited for her call

She always kept me waiting

Shadow and Rouge locked eyes for the next verse

Shadow and Rouge: And if I ever got another chance

I'd still ask her to dance

Because she kept me waiting

The two began to jump around like maniacs.

Shadow: I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Rouge: She said what

Shadow: And I told her that I didn't know

Rouge: She's so cool

Shadow: I'm gonna sneak in through her window

Everything's better when

Shadow and Rouge: She's around

Shadow: I can't wait till her parents go

Shadow and Rouge: Out of town

Shadow: I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

With the girl at the rock show

With the girl at the rock show

Rouge sang her lines while Shadow was singing his.

Rouge: I'll never

Forget tonight

Shadow: With the girl at the rock show

Rouge: I'll never

Forget tonight

Shadow: With the girl at the rock show

After the song, Blink 182's Rock Show, finished the two breathed a big sigh of relief after successfully performing their first song together. By the time they were done, the wildly cheering crowd had more then tripled.

"Want some more?" Rouge asked.

The crowd's cheer was enough for her. "Alright Shadow, get ready!"

Rouge stepped towards the back of the stage where turntable set was. She got behind it and nodded at Shadow. "Good luck."

He took a deep breath. The intro to his song started. The crowd realized it right away and exploded in cheers over the choice.

Shadow got ready to start.

Shadow: I might be too strung out on confidence

Overdosed on confidence

Started not to give a f(censored)

And stopped fearing the consequence

Drinking every night because we drink to my accomplishments

Faded way too long

I'm floating in and out of consciousness

And they saying I'm back

I'd agree with that

I just take my time with all this sh(censored) I still believe in that

I had someone tell me I fell off ooh I needed that

And they wanna see me pick back up well where'd I leave it at

I know I exaggerated things now I got it like that

Tuck my napkin in my shirt cause I'm just mobbin like that

You know good and well that you don't want a problem like that

You gonna make someone around me catch a body like that no

Don't do it

Please don't do it

Cause one of us goes in and we all go through it

And Shadow got the money

So Shadow gonna pay it

Those my brothers I ain't even gotta say that's just something they know

They know they know they know

They know they know they know

They know they know they know yeah they know yeah

That the real is on the rise

F(censored) them other guys

I even gave them a chance to decide now it's something they know

They know they know they know yeah

I be yelling out money over everything

Money on my mind

Then she wanna ask when it got so empty

Tell her I apologize happened over time

She says they miss the old Shadow girl don't tempt me

If they don't get it they'll be

Shadow and Rouge: Over you

Shadow: That new sh(censored) that you got is

Shadow and Rouge: Overdue

Shadow: You better do what you

Shadow and Rouge: Supposed to do

Shadow: I'm like why I gotta be all that

But still I can't deny the fact that it's true

Listening to you expressing all the feelings

Soap opera rappers all these n(censored) sound like All My Children

And that's who you think is about to come and make a killing

I guess it really is just me myself and all my millions

You know that they ain't even got it like that

You gonna hype me up and make me catch a body like that

Cause I live for this it isn't just a hobby like that

When they get my sh(censored) and play it

I ain't even gotta say it

They know

They know they know they know

They know they know they know

They know they know they know yeah they know yeah

That the real is on the rise

F(censored) them other guys

I even gave them a chance to decide now it's something they know

They know they know they know

I be yelling out money over everything

Money on my mind mind mind mind

Tell them I apologize it happened over time time time time

They know

As the song ended Shadow could finally exhale. He succeeded in singing Drake's Headlines. The crowd enjoyed it, too. The icing on the cake. They went wild.

"Alright!" Rouge exclaimed, "Nice work Shadow." She looked at the crowd, "One more?" She asked.

Her reply came in an uproar of claps, screaming and everything else. "OK, I get it. Here we go."

Shadow picked up a tambourine. "Alright, here's to a good life in 2012!" Rouge said.

Shadow started to play his instrument as the background music came on.

Rouge was the first to sing.

Rouge: Woke up in London yesterday

Found myself in a city near Piccadilly

Don't really know how I got here

I got some pictures on my phone

New names and numbers that I don't know

Address to places like Abbey Road

Day turns to night

Night turns to whatever we want

We're young enough to say

Rouge and Shadow: Oh this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be good life, good life

Say oh got this feeling that you can't fight

Like this city is on fire tonight

This could really a good life

A good, good life

Rouge: To my friends in New York I say hello

My friends in L.A. they don't know

Where I've been for the past few years or so

Paris to China to Colorado

Sometimes there's airplanes that I can't jump out

Sometimes there's bull(censored) that don't work now

We are lord of stories but please tell me

What there is to complain about

Shadow: When you're happy like a fool

Let it take you over

When everything is out

You gotta take it in

Rouge and Shadow: Oh this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be good life, good life

Say oh got this feeling that you can't fight

Like this city is on fire tonight

This could really be a good life

A good, good life

Good good life

Shadow: Hopelessly

I feel like there might be something that I'll miss

Hopelessly

I feel like the window closes oh so quick

Hopelessly

I'm taking a mental picture of you now

Cause hopelessly

The hope is we have so much to feel good about

Rouge and Shadow: Oh this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be good life, good life

Say oh got this feeling that you can't fight

Like this city is on fire tonight

This could really be a good life

A good, good life

Oh yeah

Good good life

Ooh

Rouge: To my friends in New York I say hello

My friends in L.A. they don't know

Where I've been for the past few years or so

Paris to China to Colorado

Sometimes there's airplanes that I can't jump out

Sometimes there's bull(censored) that don't work now

We are lord of stories but please tell me

What there is to complain about

"Yeah!" Shadow closed it out.

"Good life!" Rouge said, "By OneRepublic!"

The crowd went off again. "Alright, thank you all for stopping by to here us. Just so you know, we're G. U. N. That's the name of our band. We had a ball today and will let you know when our next concert will be."

With eye to eye grins, the two walked off the stage.

Chaos Controller15: There you go! Shadow and Rouge's New Year's day concert. I hope you enjoyed the song selection. I wanted to only use songs that were performed on the New Year's Eve specials. I hope you're excited for the next G. U. N. concert. The acronym? I know what it means, but I won't tell you... yet. It'll be revealed in the next concert. If you wanted to, in your review, you can guess what it is. Any and all who do and are correct will be noticed in the next concert. The next one will be a completely different story, not an additional chapter, just so you know. So yeah, see you next time!


End file.
